The ties that bind
by Quezacolt
Summary: Beastboy finds a part of Raven’s mind he was never meant to see. BB-Rae pairing.


Beastboy finds a part of Raven's mind he was never meant to see. BB-Rae pairing.

_The ties that bind_

Author's note: This is my first Teen Titan fic, I hope it's alright, reviews always welcome.

She was still unconscious. And it was killing him slowly. Beastboy watched her small figure, frighteningly vulnerable and he wondered what gods had deemed her to receive such a fate. He slowly chewed his knuckles, his eyes watching her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed. It was slightly comforting, knowing she was still alive, but even so, the pain in his heart was still blinding him, radiating from his very being as he sat beside her bed, every day and every night for the last three days.

This was all his fault.

**:::Flashback:::**

_Robin pulled out his bo-staff, watching with vulture like intensity as Slade's minions pulled apart the city bank. The titans watched him, each mentally preparing for the next battle they were about to face._

_"Protect the innocents and destroy the minions. I'll go after Slade." He continued, slowly turning around. His face portrayed the seriousness of the coming battle and every titan could feel their nerves grating._

_Robin nodded._

_"Titans! Go!" Raven and Starfire flew from the building top at which they were standing, flying toward the innocent by standers who were unconsciously in the way, and began herding them back as Robin, Cyborg and a gorilla Beastboy beat their way through the minions._

_Robin made it to the steps, disappearing inside as Beastboy and Cyborg began attacking the troops systematically. Starfire and Raven quickly joined them._

_"There's too many!" Beastboy yelled, as the monsters began clawing their way through his skin, he quickly transformed into a tyrannosaurus rex and plowed through the ones surrounding him as others quickly took their place. Cyborg was shooting madly, as he was slowly being pulled down to the ground. Raven was wiping out hoards of criminals, and Starfire was shooting down her bolts, hardly making a dent at all._

_Suddenly the minions thinned, forming a large circle around the titans, all watching the doorway to the bank. Beastboy and the others watched as Slade walked from the shadows._

_"Let's away from this place." He said coldly, walking down the steps. The titans stared in shock as a small figure pulled his way along the ground behind him, gripping a long silver staff._

_Slade turned and watched a battered and bloody Robin, a smile gracing his features as he laughed, Robin slowly rising as his friends stared in absolute shock._

_Slade lowered his foot onto Robins hand, the Bo-Staff rolling away as Robin cried out in pain._

_"Stop being pathetic Robin." Slade said coldly, a smile still on his face. "We will meet again. And next time I suggest you be prepared. To die." Roaring in anger, Beastboy, still a T-rex plowed through the minions to the steps, opening his jaws to attack Slade, only to find himself being thrown backwards. He transformed back into himself as he slammed into someone behind him and rolled along the ground, groaning as he got slowly to his feet. The minions and Slade vanished, their laughter ringing through his ears as he slowly turned only to find himself open his mouth in horror._

_Raven was lying on the ground. Not moving._

**:::End Flashback:::**

It was definitely all his fault. Turning his head, he looked at the empty bed which should have been occupied with Robin. Instead it was empty, Robin, still bruised and battered spending every available moment in the gym. Robin had refused to talk about it, but then almost all the titans had quickly turned their backs on Beastboy, feeling it was all his fault. And Beastboy agreed with them. It was his fault. So here he sat, every moment of the day, waiting for Raven to show herself once more.

He sighed and looked around. Some of Ravens possessions had been brought to her, her diary and mirror, in hope when she awoke she would have all she needed. It was the mirror which caught Beastboy's attention, he slowly picked it him, eyes roaming its frame as he glanced from it, to Raven's pale still face.

Could he-?

What if-?

Staring in concentration, he realised this might be one way of getting raven to wake up once again. As the boy looked into the glass, willing it to transport him into Raven's mind, he grinned. Maybe there was hope, after all.

To the only person entering the infirmary, everything was normal. He walked through the door, with the intention of telling Beastboy he was sorry, his green cape flowing behind him as he walked through the door, only to recoil, a large dark flash of darkness engulfing everything in it's path, before it vanished, and Robin ran into the room to find Beastboy gone and a mirror sitting peacefully in it's place.

Beastboy opened his eyes slowly. He was back in the darkness, a pair of large red bird eyes watching him from the high braches of a dead tree. He slowly got to his feet and took a few tentative steps forward, eyes scanning the rocky walls and familiar nothingness.

"Raven?" He shouted, hoping for even one form of her to come bounding up. But none came. And it was only then he noticed the large doorway to his left, the doorway full of light. And for some unknown reason Beastboy knew, it was doorway to Raven's heart.

Walking through it, he threw his hand over his eyes as the white light blinded him. He walked through the portal into the room beyond, gasping as he recognized the person portrayed on the TV screens which covered the white walls.

It was a grinning picture of him.

A white cloaked figure was watching the screens, standing silently as she stared, her eyes unfocused on the single figure which surrounded her.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked tentatively, taking a few steps forward. The figure seemed not to hear him. Reaching out, he lightly touched her arm, that's when she recoiled, staring at him, her eyes frowning in sudden anger.

"BEASTBOY!" She yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Recoiling slightly himself he focused on the task at hand.

"Raven," He whispered, "You have to wake up."

Raven stopped and stared.

"I don't."

He nodded. "You do. For the titans. For me."

She looked up sharply.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Beastboy sighed.

"I did. I was worried Raven. I need you to come back."

She shook her head.

"There's nothing out there for me."

Beastboy held out his hand.

"There is. There's me. And the titans. We all miss you."

Raven turned back to the screen.

"I never wanted you to see this." She whispered. "You were hit by Slade…your dead. I-I can't go out there."

He grinned, pulling her back around.

"Well," He said triumphantly. "I'm not dead. I thought you were. But your not. Neither of us are. But you need to come back to us. And I'm glad I saw this. Because it means that feeling of my heart racing every time I see you…it isn't unfounded. You feel the same way. And I assure you, if I could take you into my heart too, you would see the same picture on every wall."

She looked up at him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes, before Beastboy slowly lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers.

Suddenly white light engulfed them both, and when Beastboy opened his eyes, he was staring into Ravens blue ones. They were both back in the infirmary.

"You mean a lot to me." He whispered, his maturity surprising Raven.

She smiled slightly.

"You mean a lot to me too." A small cough broke them from their moment and they turned to find the other titans staring at them, the mirror gripped tightly in Robin's hand.

"I guess we don't need to go in there to find you Beastboy." He smiled, quickly but carefully putting the mirror on Raven's bedside table.

"It is joyful to have my friends back!" Starfire giggled, gripping Beastboy in a hug.

Robin coughed slightly, raising his eyebrow. Starfire reddened.

"Good to have you back." Cyborg said gruffly, holding out his hand to Raven.

Raven simply raised an eyebrow.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Robin said suddenly as an uncomfortable silence began to descend over the group. "Starfire, want to go make chocolate cookies?"

Starfire grinned.

"Oh joyous yes Robin! I wish to make these cookies you speak of!"

The group filed out, Cyborg raising his hands in a 'help me' gesture to Beastboy, who laughed as they all finally left.

Raven looked at him.

"What happens now?"

Beastboy looked from Raven to his hands.

"Well, I know this really good joke-"

"No."

"Well, what about monopol-"

"No."

"Oh-kay, I guess we can play space invad-"

"No."

Beastboy frowned. "What do you want to do then!?"

Smiling, Raven patted the spot on the bed beside her. "We can sit and be quiet."

"That's no fun." Beastboy grumbled. But he made no further objection, sitting beside Raven, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she rested her cheek on his chest.

They would fight Slade again.

And this experience had made them stronger.

They would fight.

They might always fight.

Some may die, and others may live.

But their love was forever.

End


End file.
